Malevolent Soul
by Jazebeth
Summary: Somewhat dark. AU. Loosely following cannon settings. Tsuna neglected his intuition as it warn him from danger. Now he paid the price with his life. "This will cause imbalance to the Tri-ni-sette. You shouldn't have died yet, Decimo." Vampire!Tsuna. Gen. Any relationship in this fic is purely platonic.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna decided that he must be extremely unlucky. That, or he must have been dropped while he was a baby. That would explain why his naive, innocent self decided to trust a stranger to bring him home when he was lost.

His mother has told him _multiple times_ about it. But, _no._ He had followed the old man out of fear of being alone in the street.

Granted, he was wailing like a little kid in front of the antique shop (must be why he decided to _help_ him, his cries was probably annoying his costumer), but that didn't mean the old man (Tsuna thinks he was old, with his white hair giving away his age) had to spoil his innocence by scaring him.

"You shouldn't have trusted random stranger to take you," The man stated after they were few blocks away from his antique shop, round glasses glinting as he stared at Tsuna.

"They could have kidnapped you, sell you, or worse..." He paused, making Tsuna shudder as the man crouched down, expression grim. "Eat you." Tsuna shrieked as realized the consequences of doing what his mom warned him _not to do._

Fortunately, before Tsuna could cry again, he heard his mom shouting his name in the distance. The man noticed this and nudged him forward. "Go to your mom, child. And be careful not to get lost."

From the day onward, Tsuna stick close to his mom whenever they went out to buy groceries, never letting her out of his sight.

...

Five years later, he would look back on his eight year old self and wondered why he didn't take the advice to not wander.

* * *

Tsuna quickened his pace on the pavement, it was late in the evening and people were starting to close their shops and stalls, making the street void of life.

He cursed under his breath, he had a bad feeling about this particular day since yesterday. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it is, but he knew something bad would happen to him if he went home late.

It was his probably subconcious, he deducted, that was getting paranoid by the recent attack on Namimori citizen. Most of them whom was found in dark alleyway, losing fair amount of blood and was close to dying had the patrolling Diciplinary Commitee not found them carelessly _sleeping_ on the alleyway.

Tsuna shook his head, he should focus on getting home soon. He didn't want to be caught up as another victim (of what, he wasn't sure). He started to pick up the pace and run towards his home. It was ten minutes away, it shouldn't take long before he got home.

As he ran through the block, he smell a familiar stench of cherry blossom. He stopped in his tracks. It was mid July, there shouldn't be any _sakura_ tree blooming at this month!

As much as he wanted to go to the source of the smell to sate his curiosity, he needed to get home soon, his mom was probably worried about him if he get any later than he already was.

He took a step forward before running to his home again.

He ignored the nagging he felt on the back of his head.

...

"... I'm _not_ lost," He muttered as he stared at _Momoguchi_ sign beside him. This store was only a block away from his home, but for some unknown reason, he had passed the building three times in a row. There's no way he would forgot the way to his own home. There's just no way that anyone would forget the path to their home especially if they've lived in it.

"Damn it, why am I so unlucky today?!" He flailed, not minding the ruckus he made because he's _the only one in the street._

He decided he should calm down first before wasting his energy to run in the same direction he did earlier only to end up on the same store. Thrice.

He leaned against the brick wall, observing the street. Aside from T-junction in front of him, there shouldn't be any other junction besides the one he had passed on earlier. Therefore it was impossible to get lost on a two way street, _right?_

Before he could think any further, a mysterious vines had curled up on his torso, pinning him in place to stop him from detaching himself against the wall.

"What the _hell?"_ He tried to get the vines off of him, ripping it and watched in mute horror as it wrapped tightly onto him. Another branch of vine was circling his ankles, trapping it in place.

He panicked, as he tried ripping the vines from his torso in vain, another branch appeared from the wall and wrapped itself tightly around his wrist.

"Oh, hell _no._ " Naturally, Tsuna screamed for help. Willing for anyone, _anything,_ to appear and help him.

His wish was answered a moment later, when a man appeared out of nowhere, coated in strange indigo mist.

"Kufufufu..." The man stalked at him, smirk evident in his pale composure. He waved his hand, and _what do you know? A trident materialized!_ Tsuna was starting to regret his decision to sleep in the class that day, actually, he regretted coming to school. If he was at home, he would be save, away from this creeper that was less than a couple of meters away from him.

"You have alluring scent," The man informed, ignoring Tsuna as his face twisted from shock to disgust.

"Stay away from me, creeper." Tsuna hissed at the advancing male. Then, sarcastically, he added "Are you going to eat me?"

The man hummed, "As a matter of fact, yes I would _love_ to." The male stopped in front of him. Tsuna shrieked as he realized how _fucked_ he would be if this... continues.

So he began kicking with the only available leg, aiming for the man's shin, then aimed for the man's jewel when he failed.

Another vine materialized itself and pin his leg in place. Not willing to have himself lose to this pervert, he aimed his hand to punch the man square in the face.

Unfortunately the man caught it, and pinned his hand above his head. Tsuna shuddered. Thin layer of cold sweat had formed on the back of his neck, he could only hope anyone would went past the road and do _something._

He clenched his eye shut as the man loosened his tie, exposing his neck. He whimpered as he felt the man's breath against his skin, his stomach churned as he braced himself for the inevitable.

What he didn't expect was for the man to bit on his neck, hard. Tsuna gasped. The man tilted his head away as he continued sucking on his neck, allowing more room to bite deeper.

His heart pounded against his ears. He could see the black dots starting to invade his vision. He felt light headed as the man continued on sucking his blood dry. He was aware of how cold his body was becoming, the lack of blood has made him sleepy.

With one last shaky breath, Tsuna succumbed into the darkness shortly after.

...

Mukuro detached himself from the small teen he just fed on. His red eyes glowing brightly, obviously satisfied with his prey.

He glanced at the body attached to the wall, it was a shame that he couldn't bring the boy with him. He would be a really good blood slave with his high quality blood. He hadn't encountered such quality in a few decade since he came back to the human realm.

 _Oh well,_ He shrugged, if he could find some high quality blood, he could find it again.

He lifted the illusion around the area, hearing the body fell into the hard asphalt from the lack of vines supporting its body.

Someone would have found his body eventually, it's not his problem now.

* * *

AN: Phew, this story wrote itself. I was in dire need of motivation. I haven't write in a while now and I want to get used to it. I have tons of ideas on my head but I lack the motivation to write it. Cliche vampire!story. I know. But I want to write my own for the heck of it.

I wrote this on a whim as _plot cancer_ attacked me.

I'm not sure if I should continue this or something but, I would like to see your opinion first.

Also if anyone want to correct grammar mistakes/typo or anything, feel free to do so. Just not flame, okay?

For Tsuna's personality: I don't think he's OoC here, he was always witty in the anime, he even talked back to _Reborn_ of all people, but after numerous of bullets he wisely kept his thought to himself.

In this story Tsuna would be more outspoken. With no bullet to harm him, he doesn't need to hold back his sarcasm, especially if he's alone.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Conversations. Much conversation. I write from Tsuna's POV if you're curious why there's time skip here and there.

* * *

"Good morning,"

Tsuna heard someone greeted him, he wanted to say something but his throat was dry. After a few suffling was heard from his right, he felt the cold rim of a glass against his lips as whoever helped him propped him on his back. Tsuna drank the water greedily.

"Thank you..." He whispered, voice too raspy to be heard.

Nevertheless, the man replied, "You're welcome," in amusement.

Tsuna opened his eyes, and quickly shut it as the light nearly blinded him. "Ack!" He covered his eyes with his hands, protecting it from the harsh sunlight.

He heard a chuckle from somewhere on the room. Followed by the sounds of several closing windows.

"You can open your eyes now, it's less bright, but your eyes should adjust to it soon, it's normal." The man absentmindedly informed him. He didn't know why, but he heeded the man's word nonetheless. Slowly, he opened his eyes. True to his words, it was darker now, but it's still bright enough for him to pinpoint which book was which.

Tsuna stared at his surrounding, to his right were books in various size with leather cover lined up nicely in bookshelf pushed up on the far wall. Besides it were a _china_ collection, the porcelain cups and teacups glinting in sight. "Comfortable yet?" The man asked, Tsuna stared at the stranger (he had a feeling he had met this person, he just doesn't remember _where and when)_ who was bringing a tray of tea (he could smell the fresh green tea, strangely), and cookies. The man settled it down on the table besides him. Tsuna, realizing he was sleeping on someone's couch, tried to stood up when a wave of vertigo hit him.

"No need to rush, I won't do anything to you. Besides, I saved your life." The last line caught Tsuna by surprise. _Saved him?_ He must have asked it out loud as the old man- "Call me, Kawahira." Kawahira interrupted, already knowing his train of thoughts.

"As for your question, I found you lying on the sidewalk beside _Momoguchi_. You had lost fair amount of blood. In fact, you were dead when I found you." He paused, letting the information to sink in to Tsuna's brain. He took a glass of green tea from the table, motioning Tsuna to do the same.

Tsuna nodded, his mind were too hazy to complain. He vaguely remember getting lost on his way home (he mentally face palmed) before meeting a strange creeper who appear out of thin air. Literally. "How so? It couldn't be possible for me to be sitting here drinking tea if you've indeed found me... _dead..._ " He gripped his tea-cup tightly, not bothered by the heat the cup gave off (strangely enough, it was comfortable and warm), fidgeting on his seat when he saw his bandaged hand, he followed the IV to where it was hanging above his head and sees that he's currently receiving blood transfusion... on some stranger's house... which he wasn't even sure (judging from the antique shop he's in) were sterile.

Following his stare, Kawahira calmly explained, "If you don't remember, your blood was sucked dry by a stray vampire," He holds up his hand when Tsuna opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, they're real. The one who fed your blood has reputation for messy killing. He was also the one who's targeting Namimori citizen as of lately." He paused to take another sip from his green tea, eyes trained on Tsuna's pale skin. "I'm using my blood to replace yours. At least until you start producing your own, you will regulary need blood transfusion from me. I'm not sure how your body would handle my blood. But I guess it's working fine since you're not showing signs of organ failure."

Tsuna nodded, he was thankful for this man, Kawahira, to help him. He was sure that he's not worthy of another chance in life. He was _Dame-Tsuna_ for a reason. For this man to go on this length to help him...

"Normally, I wouldn't meddle with human affair. But I decided to salvage you at the last moment." His gaze was stern, Tsuna flinched. "You're important, you can't die yet. Not because of someone with the likes of Mukuro." Then he smiled, albeit it was a small smile, and continued. "You're not useless, Tsunayoshi. You just haven't found your potential yet. I'm going to train you, if you'd like, in as many field as possible."

Tsuna blushed, he didn't know this man and he had offered his help without malicious intent (not like he could detect any, but he had a feeling he could trust this man) towards him.

Which brought him to his earlier question. Was he really dead? How come was he still alive?

"Um, Kawahira-san..." He began, nervously fiddling with the rim of his tea-cup. "How am I still alive? Is it true that I... died?" He looked up to the glasses man, eyes full of doubt.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. The only way to save you was to infuse my blood into your body. If I acted later and uses normal human's blood, it will be too late, and you won't be saved. So the only way to save you is to turn you into a vampire yourself."

...

"... What?" Tsuna questioned. Shock evident in his eyes. Tsuna stared at the man, waiting him to say something like _'It's just a joke!'._ But nothing came forward. The man was apologetic as he bowed his head slightly. Tsuna continued to stare at him, searching deep inside of him for any sign of lies. But his senses were calm, not warning him about deceit.

Deciding he couldn't find anything behind those gray irises, he pleaded. "Please tell me you're joking..."

The man shook his head. "As much as I would prefer that option, I'm not joking. Try finding your own pulse." The man offered.

Tsuna, in blind panic, put the tea-cup on the table, hastily rolling his sleeve back to his elbow. With his right hand, he put his fore-finger and middle finger onto his wrist, trying to feel his pulse. Nothing. He felt _nothing._

 _This has to be a mistake, no way._ Tsuna moved his fingers from his wrist to his neck, trying to find his pule. Placing his fingers just below his jaw, he waited patiently for any sign of pulse. _Nothing._ Tsuna panicked, it has to be a mistake. This is just a cruel joke. It's not _funny._

"Calm down."

"B-but I can't! How do I explain this to my m-mom? She'll be sad!" Tsuna didn't bother to hide his tears. Just thinking about Nana's devastated expression after he told her this news... He doesn't want to be another reason for her depression after Iemitsu. He had always noticed how she would long for the blond's presence, how she would always try to contact him to no avail. He remember those times, he would always will. No matter how _no-good_ he was, he wouldn't be someone who made her sad.

But with his current condition...

"Don't tell her yet. I don't think that's a good idea," _Not a good idea._

Tsuna gasped, he had to go home soon. His mom will be worried sick!

The brunet stood up from his seat, grabbing his sweater that was folded neatly on the couch. He stared at his dress shirt and grimaced. It was covered in blood, he would have to cover it up and later throw it discreetly.

He looked on his wrist, the infusion was still there. He looked at the blood bag, it was still halfway done, it would take another couple of hours (depending on how fast it is) for it to be empty. He was considering taking the needle out of his wrist but decided against it after one warning look from Kawahira.

"I don't think going home now is a good idea either," Kawahira informed.

Tsuna looked at him, puzzled. "I had called ahead to your home last night and inform your mom that you're on a sleep over at a friend. As for your school, I just said you caught a cold," At the glinting glasses and secretive smile, Tsuna choose not to question it.

* * *

When he calmed down, he decides few more questions wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's for his own good. He should gather as much information about his new predicament.

"So, is there anything else I should know regarding..." He motioned around his body, "this?"

"You're not completely a vampire yet. Your body is slowly decaying, but my blood has prevented it. I would advice you to stay out of sunlight and warm places as it destroys your body faster. Aside from that, your body will be dependent on my blood to keep it alive unless you've had your feast, then you would have to consume blood regularly."

"So, I wouldn't die if I don't drink blood nor standing in the sunlight?"

"Correct. It has downside, though."

"That is?"

"You won't feel any pain."

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes, downside? How is that a downside? That's the best thing _ever!_ He won't feel Hibari's tonfas, his bullies, or any physical pain!

The brunet smiled brightly. "I have no problem with that!" He smiled happily, he could do this.

Kawahira's glasses glinted, face blank.

"Thank you, Kawahira-san!" Tsuna waved, smiling happily as he run on the darkened way towards his home. For some reason, the dark no longer scares him. In fact, it soothes him.

He had taken the man's advice on going home when it's dark, and going out to school before sunrise. The man had also given him a leather jacket with hoodie and a pair of matching gloves just in case he needed to go out in the sunlight, which the brunet had accepted without protest.

Tsuna stopped in his track when he remembered one vital information he forgot to ask.

 _What do I eat then?_

* * *

 _AN: Sorry if it's boring, I decided some info in this chapter shouldn't hurt._ Next chapter would be when he's on school xD Also this isn't exactly going to follow cannon (I'm not even sure of the plot but lol).

So yep, Tsuna is an undead-vampire xD

he will be a full blooded vampire in the future chapters though. Just wait.

See you in the next chapter! :D

if you have any question, don't hesitate to review or PM me, just not flames ok?


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night when Hibari Kyoya made yet another rounds of patrol around Namimori. We was angry, no, he was _livid_ at the recent cases reoccurring in his beloved town. Someone – somehow – escaped his radar and has made few successful murder. He was sure the case was linked to only one person as the cause of death were always the same, excessive blood loss. Every victim found in the area was clean. No sign of external or internal injury, struggle, nor does the victims were suicidal. The strangest thing about it was there was no single witness within the area, and the fact that this murderer was freely roaming Namimori without a single care in the world aggravates him.

Hibari turned around, choosing to patrol on the more secluded area. If he's lucky, he'd catch the perpetrator and punish him accordingly.

As he goes deeper into the darkened alley, he could hear soft pants coming from the area. The raven withdrew his tonfas, ready to strike. He walked slowly, carefully navigating towards the source of the voice. He could see a figure leaning on the back of the building, away from light. Then he heard a whimper.

Hibari stalked to the figure, steel tonfas glinting dangerously, ready to strike. As he inched forward, Hibari heard a loud thud of a body falling into the concrete and rushes forward.

The raven put his tonfas beside him, inspecting the barely breathing man – no, teen – and propping him up into a sitting position. He could smell the strong coppery scent from the teen, Hibari moved the body into a more brighter side of the streets to take a better look at him.

The raven gritted his teeth when he noticed that the teen was one of the students from his middle school, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Carefully, Hibari lifted his chin and examined his shirt, it was covered in blood. Hibari let him lean against the building before reaching for his phone. He had to get some help, soon. Any later and the boy would pass out from the excessive amount of blood loss.

"Kusakabe, fetch me an ambulance in this address and call the others closest to me. Now." Hibari ordered, ending the call before he texted the address to his right hand-man. The raven was about to check on the teen's condition when he heard a voice...

"Not so fast," The stench of cherry blossom filled the air as soon as the voice speaks. Overwhelming his senses as they went numb, unresponsive. Hibari tried to reach his tonfas beside the baseball player's limp body, but it was kicked away from his reach with a loud clang.

Hibari glared at the perpetrator.

He was met with strange, glowing pair of red eyes.

...

The baseball player panted softly, eyes shut in a grimace as he drew shallow breaths. He felt light headed, he could barely hear anything as everything muffled. He could hear distinct clutter of metal as the time pass. How long was he here? How did he end up here?

He could feel his body being moved from the cold concrete to lean against a wall. He wanted to protest as he felt his head being lifted. He doesn't have much blood yet, how can this... _monster_ do this to him? To drink his blood dry?

The hand that was touching him disappeared, he couldn't feel anything as dread overwhelm him, anticipating another painful bite – that was sure to kill him – only for it to not come.

Was he free? Did someone helped him?

He felt helpless, the strange scent invading his senses, rendering them useless as he suddenly feel so _sleepy._

 _I wonder how dad is doing?_

* * *

Tsuna considered himself lucky that day. He was early enough that the school was scarce of Disciplinary Committee and no one was in the school yet. He didn't regret waking up at six in the morning and force himself go to school. Even though he missed his breakfast, he'd have to get used to it as from today onward, he'd have to wake up this early to avoid any trouble.

He didn't want to try his body's limit, thank you very much.

Tsuna sat on his chair with a yawn. School won't start until another three hours. He could use that time to catch up some sleep, and hopefully, he won't feel so tired anymore.

...

 _Corn bread... cinnamon roll... burnt toast... cherries... mint shampoo... strawberries... garlic bread?_

Tsuna clutched his head in pain. The overwhelming smell of various food, chemicals, and unknown substance made him nauseated. He stared at the other students in his class. Almost all of his classmates are here, each with a unique smell accompanying them. Tsuna had to admit at the first few person that arrived, they smelled pleasant. Not that they smell terrible, but after a while, more of his classmates has arrived with new... odor. From the burnt toast to garlic bread, he clutched his head, he had a feeling he would puke in any moment now.

All the smell that mingled in the air only made his situation worse. The worst part is, he's the only one who was aware of this.

Tsuna tried to calm his nerves. Nothing good will happen if he do anything in regard of his classmate's body odor, in fact, he would appear as a freak if he commented anything about it.

But in the end, Tsuna had to excuse himself to the nurse office once Nezu arrived. He couldn't take another stench of cigarette and alcohol before he'd puke all over the floor.

* * *

AN: eh, nothing much happened in this chapter, only the disappearance of Hibari and Yamamoto. Also a tiny bit of Tsuna's inconvenient power.

I'm sorry if it's short, but I can't add anything as it'd be too... awkward.

If you have any comment regarding my grammar (English isn't my mother-tongue), then feel free to do so! Just not flame, okay? I accept critiques c:


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks. Three weeks he had been turned and Kawahira hadn't mentioned anything about undead _sickness_. He was shivering, the air felt unvearably cold, even with the protection of his thick clothes and a couple layers of blanket didn't help him to stay warm. His body spasmed every now and then, the muscles in his body tensing before relaxing, it didn't help that his joints were hard to move. It's as if he was turning into a stone.

He wasn't sure how it was even possible in the first place, since most of his organ has stopped working all together ever since he was changed. But here he was, laying uncomfortably on his damp bed. Feeling like a train had slammed into his unsuspecting body in full speed.

Tsuna grimaced, remembering his last visit to the antique shop. It has become a routine to visit the shop every day, even if he didn't have to have another blood transfusion, Tsuna would visit simply just to talk to the old man. He always had an interesting stories to tell, some more unique than the others – how can people ignite flame with their bare hands anyway? Shooting people on their forehead without killing them? Uncle Kawahira sure have the most imaginative stories – while the others were dark, not something he expected to hear from the seemingly peaceful man. It made him think, had he ever had someone to tell these to? Even if they're just figment of the man's imagination? Uncle Kawahira never mentioned anything about himself – no friends, nor family. He was _alone –_ , after all. Something Tsuna could relate to.

Uncle Kawahira had told him that he'll be away for a few days, there was a few business he had to take care of, and told Tsuna to not go out anywhere after six in the evening. He had warned him that Mukuro could still be around, and that few of his schoolmate had fallen victim to the murderous vampire. Tsuna took heed of the warning and never stayed too long after school, going straight at home and locking himself inside his bedroom.

That was last week.

He had been feeling ravenous for the past few days, and knowing he couldn't digest anything his mother made him; skipped on meals as much he could without making his mother suspicious. But the feeling grew stronger each day, and he didn't trust himself to not attack his beloved mother should she came to check up on him.

The thirst gew stronger.

Soon, he began to smell things he was sure was never there before. He must have been hallucinating. There was no way the metallic smell – that he instantly noticed as blood – could be this strong nor tempting... Nothing was there, he knew, but his beastly instict was playing tricks to him. He just hoped that whatever Uncle Kawahira had went to take care of, he would come back soon.

If he didn't, Tsuna wasn't sure what would happen when his patience snap.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but from the cracks that sounded when he moved, it has to be a while.

Tsuna sat up with a groan, feeling his bones moving back in place as he stretched from his sweaty, damp bed. He cringed. He would have to change it soon.

There was a knock on the door, and Tsuna snapped his head towards the door. "Tsu-kun, your teacher is here to see you,"

Teacher? Since when does his teacher cared enough to visit him? He, the boy on the bottom of the food chain in Namimori?

Cautiously, Tsuna unlocked the door just wide enough to peek through the opening. His eyes widen in disbelief when he saw Kawahira standing there, holding a metal briefcase.

"Sawada-san, thank you for allowing me to see him." The man bowed gratefully. His mom giggled and ushered him inside Tsuna's bedroom, telling them that she'll be back soon with treats.

As soon as she left, Kawahira put the metal briefcase down beside the small table, his face crunching in displeasure. "I left you for a week and you're already sick." Tsuna carefully observed him as he swished his right hand in the air, it seems like some kind of gesture, which is odd, since the man came alone. Tsuna didn't know if that was some kind of signal or not, so he opted to stay silent.

Kawahira laid the briefcase on top of the small table. "Come here, Tsuna."

Tsuna hesitantly nodded, moving slowly as to not upset his already pained body, taking his blankets along with him as he sat face to face with uncle Kawahira. The man stared at him with a frown, retrieved something from the briefcase before handing it to him. He stared at it in confusion.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better."

Tsuna accepted the small vial. It contained brownish-red liquid. He knew what it was even before opening the vial. Tsuna opened the cap carefully, expecting the smell to hit him in full force. However, there was no smell, which was strange, since nothing could escape his senses. Tsuna directed his questioning gaze to the man in front of him.

"It's a gift from my aquintance," That didn't answer his question at all. In fact, it added to the numerous questions he wanted to ask to the shop-keeper. Where had he been? What was he doing? What about Mukuro?

He carefully tilt the vial on his lips, slowly tasting the strange liquid. His eyes widened, it taste... sweet, as sweet as fresh honey. No longer holding back, Tsuna drank every last drop of the blood, relishing the freshness it brings him. His body relaxes, and he breathed in relief.

"T-Thank you..."

"No problem, kid."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the emptying blood bag hanging beside his bed-frame. It was his third one now. Kawahira had brought four bag with him – something Tsuna had never needed – which was unusual.

The man told him he had lost too much, and with his current condition, he could never reproduce his own blood on his own. Tsuna had asked him why couldn't he do it, and the reason why he was unusually bloodthirsty and sick were the side effect of it.

This time, the older man didn't withold any information. Seeing as the brunet were holding himself back – it impressed him, actually. That a mere thirteen year old boy could surprass the thirst of a half-blood vampire. Later he decided it must've been something special about him – from attacking his classmates and his mother.

The amount of restraint it must've taken him was not a laughing matter.

Apparently, as an incomplete vampire – or half-blood, as Kawahira liked to refer him –, his body does not work the same way as the fully awakened one. He might've taken most of the full-blood characteristic, but not their power.

Now, _that,_ catches his attention.

As a full-blood, Tsuna would manifest his own power. Whether it was immeasurable physical power, or something completely spiritual. The other thing was that he would be able to withstand a blunt force greater than being hit by a bullet train. However, it's always different for each individual. Take Mukuro for example; the man was ruthless, and could conjure a powerful illusion to fool electronic device. It was both terrifying and astonishing. He now understand how the man could escape all this time... that bastard.

Of course, in exchange of those power, they have to sacrifice something as well.

Their humanity.

Tsuna doesn't understand how this is a weakness for such powerful being, with all the power they hold, they could control the world. However, now that he thought about it, his first meeting with a vampire had almost killed him. The second one saved his life. Then another mysterious vampire helped him from his sickness... that was only three – himself not included – vampire he knew existed.

How does that count as losing their humanity if two of these so called heartless being practically saved his life?

"You will understand it once you're fully transformed. I would suggest you to refrain drinking any human blood for the time being, though." Kawahira interrupted his thoughts.

Tsuna was hard-pressed not to jump at the sudden appearance of the older man's voice. He had forgotten the man was there, reading his book while sitting on his windowsill.

"W-why not?" Tsuna asked honestly.

"Well, for one your body's growth will be really, and I mean it, really slow. How old do you think I am, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stared at the unnatural mop of white hair. While his lack of pigmentation suggest that he was over sixty years old, his youthful face stated otherwise.

"Um... fifty?"

The man smiled. "Why, thank you. I don't think I looked that young! I'm actually six thousand years old."

Tsuna's brain short-circuited at that.

"Compared to me, Mukuro is still wet behind the ears. I never heard of him until thirty years ago[1]. He's still as reckless and vulgar as he used to be."

Tsuna still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that the being in front of him was the literal personification of history! He lived for six _thousand_ years for God's sake!

"How did you live this long... and yet never slaughter human race before...? I never see you drank a drop of blood..."

There was silence as the ancient being sighed.

"I've slaughter more human than what you could think of, Tsunayoshi." The use of his name worry him. It was unusual for the man to refer him with his full-first name. "Not until four hundred years ago could I completely restrain my thirst. I used to drink from whomever I came across the steet. Man, woman, children... even the livestock. You could never imagine the thirst I've endured all those times. I've tried the easy way to escape,"

Tsuna's gut sank as he heard those word... even though he's young, he had faced the despair that drove him close to wanting an easy escape.

"Nothing worked, of course. Not until I met someone who taught me how to control those urges. I never had the chance to thank him." This time, Kawahira redirected his gaze to the small teen in front of him. "But I see that I finally had the chance to repay him."

Kawahira pulled something out from his cloack, taking Tsuna's open palm to reveal the object. It was a ring, with an incrinate design of a snake coiling along the bands. Mouth opened wide and eyes decorated with a pair of pure emerald.

It looks like a normal antique item, with the small yet detailed engraving of some latin words decorating the snake's body – too small for him to make out –. Over all, it looked too expensive to be carelessly given to a normal teenage boy.

"This ring could help you control your basic instinct."

Tsuna was about to protest that he couldn't, he wouldn't accept such expensive gift – it's not even his birthday! – but thought about it twice. If it can control his instinct, would that mean he can live normally from now on?

"Well, yes. Unless you forcibly took it off." Right, Tsuna forgot that Kawahira-san has this uncanny ability to correctly guess what he was thinking. It was creeping him out now.

Tsuna slowly slid the ring on his left ring finger, but slid it off soon after when it was too big for his ring finger. Tsuna decided to wear it on his thumbs, and was prepared to take it off – it was the size of a grown male's finger, damn it – when it moved.

The ring shivered slightly, and the snake that Tsuna previously thought as decoration coiled around the bright metal band, slowly expanding and wrapping it's long body along his thumbs. The creature's tail was no longer pressed against its body, but had relaxed and expanded just above his joints.

The upper part of its body followed soon after, tightening the metal band around the finger as its emerald eyes glowed – and was it his imagination or did the snake actually hissed at him?! – closing its mouth to let its tail flick againts his skin.

The ring had accepted its new owner. And Tsuna belately realized that he couldn't move the ring. At all.

"Wow, it likes you, Tsuna. The first time I wear it the snake bit me."

That did not reassure him at all.

* * *

[1]I estimated this as the time the current Arcobaleno was chosen... not sure thought. But in this fic their age won't really matter lmao.

And oh yea, when Kawahira waved his hand, he was casting an illusion to the whole room so Nana won't be suspicious lol.

In this fic, to be a full blooded vampire, there are four requirement to be met: A pureblood's venom, A pureblood sacrifice (Kawahira saving and giving Tsuna his blood to keep him alive), A pureblood's gift (has to be the first thing they drink), and a human blood. Tsuna had already completed the three requirement. That means until he drank a human blood, he won't be a full blood. Which means he is partially human. He would keep his growth and (heightened, since he's a half now)physical endurance.

He wouldn't feel pain, but it doesn't mean his limbs won't fall off. His regeneration rate is slower than human too, so he constantly need assistance.

Don't worry though, he will change later ;)

Does this story went too fast...? or not descriptive enough?

The reason I update this is I want to tell you guys I'm not dead yet. It's 11:30 am and I haven't slept, like at all. So I wanna ask you guys if you spot any mistakes just tell me. I'm too tired to re read it over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

The ring worked. It worked perfectly. Whatever magic was inside the ring surely was made with the sole purpose of reducing the effect of his natural instinct.

Tsuna heaved a deep breath as he skipped towards the antique shop. It worked! There's no more human scent he could smell (Tsuna shuddered as he remembered every unique scent mingling in the air on his first day in school. That was something he didn't want to experience again), he could no longer catch up any whiff of human blood a few blocks away from him.

It was as if he was breathing fresh air after being suffocated in a burning building. Literally.

"Kawahira-san!" Tsuna greeted loudly once he was safely inside the antique building. He didn't even bother taking off his leather jacket and gloves as he searched for the older man.

"It worked!" There was a chuckle and Tsuna followed the source to see the man calmly sipping a cup of green tea on one of the couch.

"I know. The ring liked you, after all."

The started to fall into their normal activity, with Tsuna excitedly chattering and waving his hands around to imply the scent he could no longer smell – it was suppressed by the ring. His ability didn't completely disappear – and Kawahira who could only nod and smile at the brunet's enthusiasm.

Soon they began to talk about random things, of what they were doing – in Kawahira's case, Tsuna asked him about his work a week ago – and their experience of being a vampire so far.

Tsuna was mesmerized as he listened to Kawahira's story, of how many times human had tried to kill him – which failed of course, they didn't know the proper way of banishing a pureblood – and how he always survived to tell the tale.

He could understand them though. Vampires were to be feared, with their unknown power and the fact that their number one meal was _human_. Making them the top of the food-chain. Unfortunately, with those effort on driving the vampires to their enxtinction, many of them decided it wasn't worth it to wage war on human race and had hid themselves ("They're hibernating?" Tsuna asked innocently) for countless centuries. There was also some vampire that was said to take their own life (how they do this when all attemp by humans – burning them in sunlight, decapitating them using pure silver, driving wooden stake through their heart, and even drowning them in a pool of holy water – didn't work was beyond him).

There was a scoff, and Tsuna could clearly see that Kawahira wasn't too fond of humans.

Apparently, all those so called _techniques_ were mere assumption by the human naïvety. They assume they know everything, while the vampires were a magical (no matter how much humans liked to call them mythical) being, humans weren't. It wasn't a surprise that all of their attempt was a failure. Thus, creating the belief that one could kill vampires by such simplistic techniques.

(Not that the vampires wanted to correct them).

Which brings them to their current topic.

"If those technique failed, then what were we supposed to do if we wanted to kill a vampire, anyway?" It was his right to ask, he doesn't want to unknowingly walk into the path of destruction without knowing a single thing about his own race.

Kawahira seemed to contemplate whether he should teach the young half-blood of the ways of his people. While it seemed to be unneeded, it won't hurt to teach him. It would also keep him safe from those so called vampire hunters.

He made up his mind as he excused himself, saying he need to retrieve something from the underground storage.

(Tsuna had no idea the antique shop was so big it needed an underground storage.)

After ten minutes of waiting, the man emerged with a glowing sphere of magic below his feet.

 _That_ also catches the brunet's attention. It seemed like the vampires has too much knowledge in magic-for-the-convenience. Something that Tsuna wanted to get to the bottom of.

In his hand was a thick book, bound with various layers of leather to protect it and a spell rune decorated it's cover.

Kawahira put the book on the table and beckoned him to open it. Tsuna nodded, he was too curious to see the amused smile on the man's face.

He tried prying the edge of the cover to open, but it didn't budge. He tried again, this time not holding back and even using his foot to step on the book, only letting the edge of the leather to be pried by his hands.

"You see, Tsuna, there's no such thing as mere decoration in vampire race." The man added with a smirk.

Tsuna stopped his struggle to open the thick book to process what the man had said to him. There was no such thing as mere decoration. He glanced at his ring momentarily, seeing the snake flick its tongue softly against his skin.

That's right, the first he thought after receiving it was that the snake was a mere decorative ornament added to the ring, serving no purpose but to add value on the said ring. He was pleasantly surprised to found out that the snake had a mind of its own, and is completely sentient. It was also because of the imbued magic of the snake that it could surpress something as strong as vampire instinct.

Tsuna scolded himself as once again, he underestimated something as flimsy as a leather cover. He muttered an apology to the book – if his ring alone was sentient, what about the book then? – and dusted it from the rough handling he did earlier.

He put the leather bound book on the table, observing it like it would answer his questions of the meaning of life, but nothing happened. He then proceed to trace on the skin of the book, he could feel bumps here and there, as well as lines being drawn across the cover.

This was it, Tsuna carefully traced his fingers on the lines, following it as it circles the cover completely.

He was taken by surprise when a magical rune revealed itself.

"Good job, Tsuna. Now what we need to give it was a little sacrifice." The man handed him a small, ceremonial knife. Tsuna instantly know what he had to do.

Taking the sharp knife, he angled it against his forefinger. With an encouraging nod from the older man, Tsuna slit his finger, and pressed it against the center of the rune. For a moment, Tsuna simply watched as his blood dispersed along the magical rune. Once it filled the lines, it disappeared for a moment, before glowing in a bright red mark.

Tsuna watched the rune symbol change into a different symbol, and the light dimmed down. That was astonishing, all this magic the vampires could do and they choose to hide?!

There was an audible click and the previously undisturbed leather peeled off layer-by-layer.

"Because my blood is part of you, you can do anything I can do with these magic runes. Just don't randomly give your blood to any magic rune you see, okay? Not everything is mine."

* * *

For the next few months, Kawahira-san had taught him the essential information regarding the vampire race. Their customs, their cultures, their magic runes, and their dirty secret.

Tsuna didn't mind any of that, thought, as he happily absorb everything like a dried sponge (it seems like he fare better when it comes to vampire, and not human's custom). Almost regiously reading numerous book inside his library.

They also would practice drawing runes, and the law regarding each one. Apparently, if you're not the owner of the rune and forcibly open something that doesn't belong to you, whatever curse was stored when the rune was released would be casted upon you. Depending on the complexity of the runes, the curses may or may not last for a few generation of the cursed vampire's offspring. (That's also something he needed to know.) The severity of each curse also depends on the caster's power.

Tsuna made sure to never carelessly drop his blood on some random magical circle he saw without Kawahira's consent.

He was content with his ambiguity regarding his current race, something that made him able to blend with the humans and the fact that he's the only one who was allowed to live and gain the best of the two worlds.

However, everything would eventually be thrown outside the windows because God loved to screw him in the face.

Tsuna just prayed that whatever foreboding feeling he was experiencing in the last couple of week doesn't involve men in black suits that seemed to always appear on his peripheral vision.

* * *

You didn't expect me to update this fast, do you *squints*.

Thank you so much to these guys; **NarupokeeAurorafan** , **LuthienOronar** , **sorachiin** , **Hime-chan Natsumi** (I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish ;-; But nothing happened to either Yamamoto or Hibari, they're safe and sound thanks to the DC members and Kusakabe-san!), **Leib** , and **Frwt** for the kind review!

Leib (guest): Yeah, I want to incomporate something different with my story, I want it to both be realistic and filled with fantasy as much as I can *u*) Also, don't worry about your grammar! It's good! I'm not a native speaker either, so you don't have to be shy with me.

See you guys in the next chapter!

(Finally we can move to the canon settings, yay!)


	6. Chapter 6

I just noticed that I portrayed Tsuna as more outspoken, and snarky... IDK if it's good or not? Eh, whatever. Too late for warnings now lol.

* * *

He was being followed. That much was evident by the amount of people who were tailing him for the last couple of weeks.

He could see them everytime he took a turn, when he looked behind him, or when he smell something funny (there was no one in town who smelt of gun powder and blood aside from Hibari. Even if he was, Hibari _never_ used something that'll make him reek of gun powder). It made him overly paranoid, as they had made no other move to approach him or show him their intentions. They were simply... there, watching his every move.

Tsuna always took precaution by going in random hours to his school, sometimes too early and sometimes late. Just to throw them off, but he could already see them catching up to his plan. He had to admit they were smart, which made it scarier the longer he think about it.

He had taken different route everytime he was going out, he didn't care that it would make him tired, but he doesn't want to be an unsuspecting victim of another murder.

Something in his gut told him that it was okay, to calm down and to think things through. He doesn't do any of that, however, as one day the prickly feeling at the back of his head intensified.

He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous.

Two blocks away, a figure wearing black suit and fedora smirked. Lifting his head away from the scope he used to watch the small kid for the last few days.

 _Heh, not bad for a no-good brat._

* * *

"Kawahira-san, I can't take this anymore. What if they come to kill me?!"

Said man sighed through his third cup of tea, watching the brunet move from one window to another before closing the binds and curtain as he cowered in the comfort of the dark room. Watching him hyperventilate was a pathethic sight, so the older man tried to calm him down, to no avail. The kid was just too damn stubborn for his own good.

"They won't hurt you, Tsuna. If they wanted to you'll be in hospital by now." Kawahira deadpanned.

Tsuna stopped whatever rune he was drawing to take a peek from the window. There was no one there that he could see, but Tsuna knew that there was someone out there, watching him. It was unnerving, knowing that his life was in danger yet he couldn't do anything to protect himself.

He had studied about some harmless protection rune (something about making someone regret ever sneaking into a room – yes, they always have something like this, it's ironic considering the vampire race couldn't get into a house without an explicit invitation. They might can't barge into human's, but the same couldn't be said for them – and would haunt their dreams. Harmless, but anyone with dark history would get the worst of the spell), and had practiced it. However, since Kawahira strangely didn't have anything he regretted, the spell wouldn't work.

Maybe, just maybe, his stalker would be his first victim? For research purpose, of course. Tsuna meant nothing harm.

(Nothing life threatening. He can't make sure about their emotional state.)

Kawahira sighed. He could practically hear the gears moving on the brunet's head, scheming (he might be the one to blame for that, too.) his stalker's demise. He had known who it was of course, but he wouldn't and will not intervene with Vongola's internal problem.

He had known how three of the Ninth's biological son demise had impacted the Family's Don hard, and with the addition of his adopted son who was imprisoned because of the coup he staged a few years ago, Kawahira could only pity him. He wanted to say he sympathize with the man, but he never had a son himself. The closest human interaction he had for over a century was Tsuna's company. Even thought he had only spent a year at most with the brunet, talking and teaching him the ways of Vampire race, he would be devastated if anything would happen to the brunet.

He doesn't want to think of anything to happen to Tsuna.

Of course, he wasn't sitting around letting the brunet do the work himself. He had previously garnered some juicy information from the Underground.

The Vongola doesn't have any eligible heir left, and their last resort was to trace the family tree as far as Primo's time.

Which lead to Tsuna.

"If you're worried that much, I will escort you home."

"You don't have to, Kawahira-san. I'll just stay here a bit more..." Tsuna mumbled in defeat, grabbing his leather jacket and gloves that he promptly hung on the coat rack just beside the door.

"Don't be like that, Tsuna, your mom is probably waiting for you," Kawahira knew he had struck a cord if the guilt on Tsuna's face was any indication.

He waved his hands in the air, letting his illusion hide his human form to the same one he wore a year ago in Sawada's house hold.

If his classmates saw him being escorted by one of his teacher, none of them would say anything.

* * *

"Thank you so much for escorting him, Sugiwara-sensei. I was starting to get worried when he didn't show up for dinner..."

Kawahira masked his polite smile perfectly, remembering that this woman was as dense as a rock – not that he was intentionally insulting her or anything, but this woman left a man alone in his son's bedroom for a few hours, there _has_ to be something wrong with her. But he wasn't about to complain, since it worked with his disguise perfectly. He hope the woman won't shelter some random people just because they didn't have a home... he had a feeling that's something that will happen. –, she probably had forgotten that Tsuna stayed out until late at night. Everyday.

"Ah, it's no worries, Sawada-san. Tsuna-kun here was just confused," Kawahira patted his head for a few moments, earning a blank look from the brunet that suspiciously translated as _I'll let you off this time_. He turned away, pretending he didn't see the look Tsuna gave him.

When his mother turned back inside the room, Kawahira tapped Tsuna's hand lightly. "In case you need anything, call this number. I have a feeling I won't be able to see you for a while." Tsuna accepted the scrap of paper with a hastily written number on it. This is the first time the man said something like this, and he didn't like the way he phrased the last sentence, either.

"Are you going overseas again?"

He didn't receive any answer.

* * *

As soon as he entered his room, Tsuna felt a bone-chilling sensation. He knew this feeling, and it only intensified as he approached his opened window – which was suspicious, he never left his curtain opened, not to mention his window. Maybe his mother forgot to close it? –. He scanned his room, trying to pinpoint the source for his growing anxiety. Nothing was out of place aside from his opened window, and Tsuna felt silly that he got so worked up just because something so mundane.

He was about to close the window when he saw a small, green chameleon sitting quietly on the window's frame.

Any other time he would have cooed at how cute it was, but it was almost midnight and he was sure there was something suspicious about how innocent the animal looked like. Nevertheless, Tsuna abandoned the thought as fast as it came. His paranoia was getting worse and Tsuna blamed it to whoever was stalking him, but maybe what he need was a little rest. Yeah, he'll do just that.

He was not one to ignore such a cute, defenseless animal, so he let it crawl onto his hands.

"You must be cold, hang on a second."

Tsuna rummaged through his closet for any spare blanket he had, grinning in satisfaction once he had found one – small enough to wrap it around the lizard –. He set down the small blanket on his table, letting the green chameleon settle into its makeshift bed.

"Good night," He must've lost some of his sanity, because he could swear that the little chameleon flicked its tongue on his direction.

Tsuna shrugged it off and went to lock his window.

He didn't miss the chill he felt before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Uh, so, there's no Reborn... yet, well not exactly lmao, since you can guess who appeared on the first few paragraphs?

Anyhow, I want to thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and review the last chapter! Thanks so much guys.

(psst, I'll tweak a bit of the canon story here so don't expect me following everything).

(Also sorry for the short chapter, I can never, ever write anything past 2k words... I would go crazy lmao)


	7. Chapter 7

Reborn, despite his appearance, was never one to judge a book by its cover.

In this case, the lack of information he was supposed to use in order to train the candidate for the next Vongola's Decimo – which was provided by his own blood, Iemitsu, ironically – did not amuse him to the slighest. Among the files the Young Lion gave him were a few flimsy pages of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. It pertain Nono's seal, his basic information and flame type, some reports on his poor grades, and his almost non-existent social life. All dated to the last year with no more information regarding his current situation.

Reborn crumpled the manila folder on his tiny hands. It was pathetic. The spy Iemitsu sent were beginners – judging from their poor information gathering, even some high-schooler did better than them –, something the Young Lion had not considered that those files could help him understand his future student and help him in anyway possible.

If this was the best they could do, he will do it himself.

Which bring him to the current situation. Stalking.

(He preferred the term information gathering, something that sounded professional.)

In just a couple of days, Reborn managed to gather all information regarding those who surrounds Tsuna. His mother, his neighbors, his classmates, his schoolmate, and everyone he ever interacted with. Which were only a small percentage of the town's population. But, Reborn wasn't one to complain. It makes his job easier.

He had also gathered possible candidates for the brunet's Famiglia: Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player; Sasagawa Ryohei, the school enthusiastic boxer; and lastly, Hibari Kyoya – whom had physical appearance of his acquaintance, most surprisingly. He'd have to ask Fon if the Storm Arcobaleno had a blood relation to Hibari –, the school prefect and the town protector. Reborn had to applaud his dedication and power. Something no teenager could never hope to achieve.

They were still young, and with proper training, they could easily become one of the bests.

Considering Hibari had even garnered a higher status than the Police, he wasn't one he should be concerned with.

It was, _ironically,_ Tsunayoshi whom he doesn't have enough info of. It was as if the brunet could avoid any kind of attention – aside from the occasional bullying he went through, but even that has reduced significantly –, good or bad, from his peers. Even his mother didn't know what he does after school.

It intrigued him, that somehow, this supposedly no-good teen could have such a low-profile despite his failing grades. There has to be something that made him invisible.

Reborn found his answer few days later.

The boy was knowingly avoiding him, turning on different location each time Reborn would catch up with him, keeping his walking pace fast – no hesitation. It was as if he had a specific destination in his mind that he had memorized. There was determination he could detect on those caramel orbs, with a hint of anxiety, and paranoia.

Tsunayoshi more often than not, would glance on his surroundings. Eyes wide and body tense, as if he was waiting for someone to jump out of the shadow, that much could be gathered that he was self aware of his surrounding.

The hitman smirked. His future student has unknowingly shown him his potential. He wasn't sure if it was because of his Hyper Intuition – which he still doubted, if Iemitsu's report were to be believed –, but the teen had avoid Reborn most of the time, knowing where the hitman would hide and prompted Reborn to hide his presence well.

(Which was one of his downfall, he could hide his presence from Tsuna's eyes. However, the same couldn't be said about his scent. It was nothing the hitman had any prior knowledge of.)

Reborn enjoyed the time he spent gathering information of said brunet, there was so much unpolished potential that he had almost pulled a trigger on the boy's teachers. What he needed was someone who was patient enough to teach him, and he would surely fare better than his classmates.

The hitman also noticed a small, almost nonexistent pattern on the brunet's schedule. Reborn had expected him to be lazy, someone who hated being in school, but it was none of that. He would always wake up early to go to school, stays indoor, and only going home when the sun has set. He couldn't explain the brunet's fascination with leather clothing as well, as he wears it every time he went to school – complete with a pair of matching gloves, too –.

He must be in _that_ phase, Reborn decided, and think nothing of it.

(Which was a mistake, since Tsuna's sense of fashion had stemmed from protecting his skin from further sun damage.)

The brunet was also fond of going to random places, sometimes disappearing for a couple of minutes to few hours at most.

It baffled him how he couldn't find his whereabouts on those time frame, too. Reborn would make sure he got his answer once his mother agreed on the teaching terms.

...

Reborn slid the teaching pamphlet inside the mailbox at the crack of dawn.

Almost a half an hour later, the brunet emerged from his house. Momentarily giving his mailbox a wary glance – he wanted to check it, Reborn could tell. But decided not to bother as he hurried off to school.

Why the teen was so eager to go was beyond him.

* * *

His intuition had been bugging him since last night, and Tsuna couldn't find himself to focus on anything anymore. It was the nagging feeling whenever he felt something would happen, something foreboding. The ringing on the back of his head had become stronger and stronger with each step he took towards his house.

There was an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu that overcame him as he recalled the night of his death (or his revival as undead-vampire, whichever you prefer), the situation was too similar to his liking. Only this time, there was no some sort of illusion guiding him to his doom.

Something was wrong the moment he noticed the familiar scent near the gate of his house. He knew who it belonged to – the lingering smell of coffee, gunpowder, and blood could only belong to _that_ person alone. The fact that it smelled so fresh and recent worried him, had he been nearby when he was gone?

Tsuna carefully approached his house; and the scent intensified. There's no doubt about it, the man who had been stalking him for weeks had decided to show himself. He stiffened, suddenly remembering one of his vulnerability; his mom, she was inside the last time he checked... that means she had become the stalker's target instead of him?

 _What a cowardly way to corner someone..._ Tsuna thought bitterly.

He stared at the ring on his thumb, the snake was slithering on his finger anxiously, as if it could detect his fear. Tsuna inhaled a sharp breath and grasped the handle of his door. It was now or never; he's going to confront the threat for his mom's safety. If he's going to protect her, he might as well use his body as a shield.

With one last breath, Tsuna ripped the door open; not caring that he's still wearing shoes and ran into the living room—

—Only to see his mom calmly talk with a _toddler_ over a hot cup of tea (or coffee, on the stranger's case). There was an assortment of cookies shared between them, too.

"...Mom," Tsuna breathed. His mom was there, safe, talking with a stranger who emit the same scent as his stalker.

"Tsu-kun! Guess who's gonna be your new tutor?" She greeted happily, ushering him in front of the... _toddler_ — after she scolded him for wearing shoes inside the house.

"I hope you're referring to me?" Tsuna pointed at himself, not taking his eyes off of the strange baby with a three piece suit—Complete with the tie and fedora, too.

"Chaos, Tsunayoshi. I'm Reborn, your number one hitman. Starting from today, I'll be your home tutor."

Oh... He was here to teach him. A baby, who's no older than three years old, was here to teach him.

This has to be a joke.

"Your father had sent me, so no, I'm not a fraud."

Yes, it got the be a one, horrible joke.

Curse his luck.

* * *

People might have not asked me this yet, but I'll just put this here for future reference (so then there'll be no surprises. I don't like surprises):

Reasons why I used rune or ancient runic language is because it's easier to remember. Not to mention the writing direction wasn't too strict, making it easier to draw and take a lot less effort to pull off.

Imagine the characters in the middle of the fight, and they'd have to make some complex hexagram complete with the scriptures in the drawings? That's like asking to be killed.

The complex runes will only be used in certain... not yet mentioned matters... which I will write later.

Because I wanted to have them recite some old ancient language... that actually matters, y'know. Not because of aesthethic xD (like shouting every move/skill you named).

I will use the nordic and german runic languages interchangeably ouo)

Reply for Leib (guest): I'm glad you didn't find his characterization weird in any way! And yes! I was aiming for a slightly protective!Kawahira ;) I guess I kinda like him as a character? Albeit we never found out about his background :(. Thank you, I was worried that I write too little? since I never get this past 2000/chapter Q-Q I can relate with you on the too much detail, sometimes a 4k story made me have a headache xD

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Your response means a lot to me x3

See you in the next chapter, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

People said first impression was what determines the quality of someone's personality.

For Reborn, the first impression he got of Tsuna was not what he expected.

He expected a kid who trip over his feet, who doesn't know how to manage school grades, who was bullied throughout the entire school years.

Tsuna was none of the above, although his current personality was expected, it doesn't come from the reasons stated above.

He a quiet kid, more often than not, Tsuna would only talk when he was spoken to. Reborn had initially thought that he was wary of his surroundings — whether it was because of his mistrust of people or another—, however, he later found out that it wasn't the case.

It wasn't only Reborn that Tsuna was keeping a distance of, it was also his mother. No matter how close they appear to be, Reborn could always detect the slightest shift in his body language that told him Tsuna was keeping her away from him. If Nana wanted to hug Tsuna, he would shy away from her, but would eventually accept the body contact.

Now that Reborn was aware of this, he questioned himself if the first thing he would do was cram the mafia history into the brunet's head or make him come out of his shell.

He decided that he would do both at the same time.

So here he was, in the Sawada's residence, watching Tsuna closely as he cleaned the plates of food they were eating on.

Or in this case, the plate Reborn and Nana had been using.

It was odd, having Tsuna interact with his mother on the dinner table as the two of them enjoyed Nana's cooking. While Reborn had numerous plates placed in front of him, Tsuna had none except for the glass of water he occasionaly sip on.

(Now that Reborn remembered, Tsuna hadn't consumed anything on the school.)

Did he have some sort of illness?

"Reborn-chan, since you're closer to Tsuna's age, why don't you sleep in the same room with Tsuna?"

"But, mom-"

"That would be perfect," Reborn cut his protest off as fast as he could, not missing a beat.

Tsuna chocked, his mom couldn't have had agreed to that, could she? He was about to protest about this unfair arrangement, to tell her that he did _not_ need to share his room with some unknown killer, but her smile stopped him. It has been a while that she was genuinely happy for him, and to protest on that would make her upset.

He could feel the smug grin from his far left, Reborn was smirking cheekily. He must've been pleased with himself.

The same couldn't be said for Tsuna; who glared at the wooden floor as if he could burst the house aflame.

(Lucky for him, Reborn would teach him how to burn things with his hands instead.)

"Don't be like that, Tsuna. I will be your home tutor, and I would have to be with you all the time," He could see the brunet's eye widen at the mention of every single second spent with Reborn.

"You've got to be joking... all the time? Even when I'm in school?"

Well... Asking for bathroom break was another, but school? Had he love it so much he was starting to become the second Hibari Kyoya?

"Yes, your safety is another concern of mine. Until you find your guardians, I will protect you in the time being,"

There was just a hint of anxiety slipping on the brunet's caramel eyes as he stared at him. Moments later, the boy nodded. "I see. So, what about these guardians you're talking about?"

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he rolled on his back.

 _Damn Reborn._

The tiny hitman had taken the whole night to explain Vongola's history, how the Family formed, the differences between their structure and normal mafia, their special 'powers' – apparently, Kawahira hadn't been lying when he said there's some people who could... harness colorful flames. Who knows it was the mafia he had been talking about? Certainly not Tsuna –, hierarchy, and many more.

To make it worse, the hitman said it was still the _first_ generation!

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna groaned even further, his mom was _awake._

"Tsu-kun! You'll be late!"

That snap him up, he was _never_ late... and if he did, he won't go to school at all.

Tsuna stared at the blinking digits of his electric clock. _8:45_.

Oh, he's late alright, but Tsuna felt like he could be absent like he always did, and so, he sunk deeper into his comforter— "I won't go, mom!" he shouted back, and for a minute, everything was silent as he wondered if his mom heard it or not.

"Education is important for all mafia bosses,"

Tsuna flinched. That voice was incredibly close to him...

The last thing he saw was a crackle of electricity.

...

As expected, the sun _burned_ him. Not in literal sense where he randomly set aflame, but what he was currently feeling was almost as bad as being burned alive. Not even with the protection of his leather jacket and gloves provided him any sort of comfort and Tsuna mentally cursed the Hitman for forcing him to go to school in this state.

Tsuna fastened his run into a full blown sprint. He couldn't take the sun anymore, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to see, and he could feel the beginning of headaches on the back of his head. He almost dreaded the pain a full-blooded vampire had to go through just going out in the sunlight, and Tsuna idly wondered if he'll become a shut-in _hikikomori_ once he turned into a full-blooded vampire.

He could see the school now, the tip of the building were only a few blocks away, and if he was lucky, he could pass the gate into the welcoming tall building without a hitch.

Just as he thought of that, Tsuna already regretted even coming to school as he caught sight of a black _gakuran_ swaying with the morning breeze.

He doesn't need to see his face to know that there's only one person in the entire Namimory to wear their _gakuran_ as if it was an imperial cape.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," The stoic, almost pleasant voice greeted him.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not only the prefect of Namimori-middle, for as long as he could remember, but he's also the protector of Namimori had come naturally for him. There's nothing that escaped him; he knew everyone and vice-versa. He knew every single person going in and out of the town thanks to the vast connection he had through Disciplinary Committee. He had a better coordination with his Committee than the whole squad of police officer in town. So, it wasn't a surprise that he was the first to find out about a cold-blooded criminal roaming about his town, killing his victims in slowly by draining their blood and leaving a trail of dead bodies in its wake.

Once he had found out who the criminal was – a foreign man with the name of Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari scoffed. Of course, it had to be foreigners messing around his beloved town. They were the only ne who doesn't know about the hierarchy of the town, after all... it wasn't the police they should be afraid of –, Hibari set out his own search. Sending section of his own men to gather in small groups to pinpoint the man's location, and before long, the finally found him.

Hibari had ordered his men to surround the area the man were currently making his killings, successfully cutting off any possible escape route within one kilometer radius from him.

He ordered them to stand by for further instruction, and continuing on to the heart of the problem; Rokudo Mukuro.

As he trekked the empty area, he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. It has been a while that someone dared to disturb what was his – not only has the man threatened the safety of the citizen, he also was brave enough to disturb the students from his own school. Hibari couldn't wait until he sunk the metal tonfa on his pitiful body, to rain it with bruises fatal enough to render him into coma.

Alas, what happened that night was nothing like he expected. Not only he had failed to intercept the despicable man from killing one of the students, but he also had fallen victim to something he never expected.

No _one_ bite as hard as he was, and he certainly didn't expect the sharp fangs that had pierced into his skin. There was no way vampire existed, and yet, Hibari couldn't deny the small flicker of fear that run through his veins as his blood slowly drained away.

He could still take comfort that the other teen just a few meters away from him was still alive and slipped out of conciousness.

Nothing was the same after that. Hibari continously hunted for the man with unknown ferociousness only a Hibari could manage. He would find him, and he would kill him with his own hands.

Hibari won't stop until that man groveled beneath his feet like a pathetic coward he was.

He didn't stop even after a few weeks had passed without anymore victims, and Hibari relucantly resumed his position as the school prefect monitoring each students with unwavering intensity that could rival a dictatorial government.

That was when he noticed him.

The small animal, who was the bottom of food chain on the whole school, who shrieked at the smallest disturbance. That small herbivorous animal with the name Sawada Tsunayoshi whom Hibari hadn't paid any special attention until his disappearance when the killing streak was high in the air.

Now that he thought about it, how could he slip past his radar? He was absent for a couple of weeks yet no one from the school staff even knew where he went?

However, Hibari didn't do anything of importance other than observing him from the windows of his office. He was a strange one, always coming to school earlier than anyone but Hibari himself, and going home later than even the sports club themselves.

The herbivore who had broke a few dress code that he enforces – that he barely even follows, but he's Hibari Kyoya and no one can force him something so meager as school rules – and always break it over and over again without a hint of regret on those caramel orbs.

Of course, every time Hibari catches him with those black leather jacket and gloves inside the school property, he always had taken the pleasure on beating a common sense into the tiny brunet's head about the importance of their dress code. But, the brunet didn't listen, he kept breaking the law Hibari had set to the point that he ignored the small animal when he entered the school property.

Hibari grinned in amusement, the weak herbivore had a bigger backbone to be defiant than all the student body combined. And for that, Hibari had to allow the small brunet to continue with his no-dress-code-followed-laws in exchange on cleaning certain portion of his class before and after school.

It was a win-win for them.

(Hibari denied to any accusation on being soft, as he let the brunet off of most of his punishment).

However...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," It brings back memories, to have the small brunet cower in his presence. "You're late."

Hibari brandished his tonfa on each side, and he could see Tsuna's eyes widen in fear in prospect of getting beaten up with his metal tonfa.

"W-wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna held both his gloved hand in the air, trying to futely hope that the prefect would postpone his punishment until later after school.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, the sun was getting harsher by the second, and if he didn't go inside the school building _right now_... he doesn't want to find out what will happen to his body.

"You can punish me later!" He suddenly shouted, barely ducking his head as the metal tonfa passed his head by mere inches. "You can even punish me tenfold! Just let me inside!" The tonfa stopped a frightening distance away from his face.

"Hmm..."

Tsuna couldn't believe it, he was actually considering it!

"Don't be late to school, herbivore. Remember our agreement," Tsuna nodded furiously, not taking his eyes away from the tonfa even after Hibari hidden it to god-knows-where.

Only when the prefect was a safe distance away did Tsuna scurried into the school.

* * *

AN: This chapter took longer than I liked, but I'm glad I could have it out before July ended.

For those who don't know, _Hikikomori_ is a serious social withdrawal that could happen to anyone. This extreme case of social avoidance usually happened to teenagers to young adult, making them isolated with any form of socializing. They wouldn't even come out of their own bedroom to say hi to their family. The most extreme case I saw was one guy who doesn't know how to contact any police/social worker/hospital for help, he had his father's dead body inside the house for 7 days...

Enough of that, have any of you expected that it'll be Hibari that will be Tsuna's first contact with his guardian? No? Me neither xD.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter (Frwt, rozielrie, CatunaCaty, and mapplepie) your reviews mean so much to me! Also don't hesitate if you have any suggestion or something you wanted to talk with me :D

Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reading this! See you in next chapter :p

Oh yeah, have I mentioned how this will be... significantly different than cannon?


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Tsuna entered the school building, the hallways were empty from roaming students and teachers alike. Which was both a good and bad news for Tsuna.

Good because no one would come and bother him, and bad because then that means he would be in detention.

With Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna desperately will himself to forget, just for a moment, how shitty his morning had been. Not only he had been forced to go to school when _the sun was high in the air_ , he also had signed a death wish with the school prefect.

It had all been Reborn's fault, if he didn't barge into his relatively normal and quiet life with a careful pretense of being his _tutor_ to shape him into the Tenth Boss of some mafia Family; Tsuna could still enjoy his normalcy at the fullest.

(No, he didn't consider being undead as normal, but that's as close as he could get with the current state he was in).

Tsuna could see his class room now, and it took all his might to crush down the urge to turn away and pretend to forget that he had school that day. Alas, he knew that Reborn would be another problem he would have to face if he decided to ditch school, and so, with no other choice but to walk forward, Tsuna carefully slid the door open.

Several head turned on his entrance, blinking their large and curious eyes at the disturbance before turning their attention back to whatever the teacher was saying before he interrupted her.

Standing in front of the class was a new student – or whom he assumed to be a new student –, and just by looking at the way he carried himself, with the way he rest his hand inside his pocket and left the other slack on the side, Tsuna concluded that this new student was someone who doesn't care about higher authority. If the lack of wounds on his body was any indication, he could safely assume the silveret hadn't met with Hibari yet. Something that was rare since Hibari always know everyone and everything inside the school.

His teacher coughed into her hands. "As I was saying, Gokudera-san would be joining our class from today onward. Please be nice to him, and Sawada, go to your seat."

Tsuna nodded mutely, eyes still glued to the new student standing in front of the class with a murderous glare that seemed to follow his movement as he made his way to his seat. What was his problem? Was today the 'we hate Tsuna' day? Was everyone conspiring against him on this particular _sunny_ day?

Did he accidentally offended a God or something?

He was starting to see a pattern here, and Tsuna couldn't wait for whatever was coming next. He won't even be surprised if someone came out to kill him.

The new transfer student didn't take his eyes off of him, and it bothered Tsuna that he was staring so intensely at him even as he approached Tsuna's table and kicked it off to the side, scattering his books and pens all over the floor.

It's not even half-way through the day and someone had became his enemy.

 _Wonderful._ There's definitely a pattern here, one he could conclude was Reborn's _fault._

Ever since that baby came, his life has been spiraling out of control.

It's not even a full twenty four hours yet and he had stirred so many problem's into Tsuna's plate.

Definitely his fault.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato has been a hot-tempered child once he found out that the nice, piano teacher that came every few months was his mother. Predictably, he ran away from the castle he had called home, severing his ties with them as he tried to make a living on his own at the tender age of ten years old.

Unexpectedly, it was harsh for a young boy like him. Living in the street without so much a shelter to run to was _hell_.

No one would want to hire him to do odd jobs because of his age and the fear of Child Protective Service.

That was until a man found him cowering in an alleyway, trying to survive by scraping the food thrown from the restaurants and stores alike.

" _What's your name, kid?"_

Gokudera huffed, no one was stupid enough to blindly answer a stranger like him.

" _Go away, old man. I'm trying to live here."_

 _There was a sound of movement on his far right, and Gokudera could see the man crouching down on his eye level._

" _If you come with me, I'll give you food and shelter. In exchange that you will be my student,"_

His ten years old mind perked up at that, this man was nice enough to offer him food _and_ shelter! But the more mature and logical part of him was skeptical. This man offered him something he considered luxury, in a meager exchange that Gokudera would be his student.

That's not an equivalent exchange and he was starting to doubt the man's intention as anything but pure.

" _Why? For all I know you could've sold me,"_

The man chuckled in good humor, lifting the cigarette into his lips and took a long drag out of it.

" _You're right, I could've sold you. But that's not my intention. You see, some bad people had been chasing me for a few years. I'm afraid that when they find me, I wouldn't be able to pass my knowledge to someone."_

Gokudera raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He was right about the man being dangerous.

" _Let me try again. My name is Doctor Shamal, I'm a freelance assassin and I make a living by curing people with a knowledge only_ I _mastered. Will you be my student? I could use that brain of yours for something more useful than scraping for food. What'd you say?"_

Since that day, he was known as the Smokin' Bomb Hayato because of the nature of his destructive method on clearing enemies that comes to claim his mentor's life. He had yet to thank the man for all the knowledge the man had bestowed him, of the ways he breed the mutated mosquitoes with a unique signature genes that the man had experimented on. Above it all, the man was patient enough to put up with him, and Gokudera was thankful of that.

Unfortunately, even after gaining a name for himself, it wasn't enough to make any Family to accept him into their own. With the nasty rumor surrounding him, Gokudera couldn't blame them, not really, since he fully knew that having a civillian as mother – not to mention, mistress – was enough to make well-known Family to reject him.

It hurts, but he must harden his heart, a freelance assassin had no weakness. And being easily affected by it would make his reputation worse.

So, imagine his surprise when it was Reborn himself who sought after him. _Him_ , a no name boy trying to survive was offered a job by one of the strongest seven. With an undeniable offer to become the head of _Vongola Famiglia_ if he successfully eradicated one of the candidate himself.

Gokudera understandably accepted the offer without a second thought, booked himself a plane ticket to a small town in Japan Reborn had informed him, and waited. As he arrived, Reborn gave him a folder containing his target's information, and the fact that he would be going to the same school as him to make the assassination easier told him that Reborn was serious about the offer.

He planned to observe this so called candidate for a couple of days before he assassinate him.

Nothing about this Sawada Tsunayoshi stands out, except for his gravity-defying hair and his meek nature. Gokudera almost pitied him, almost, because if he fulfilled his mission, the throne for Vongola next boss would be his.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Tsuna could feel a murderous intent as he hastily write the formula for his next homework on his book. Without looking up, he knew which one of his classmate was glaring at him. It was hard not to notice something so intense, especially for someone like him who had an unnatural ability to be overly sensitive with his surroundings.

He risked a glance toward the new student and regretted it immediately.

Gokudera was still glaring at him, and he had no idea why.

A small thought resurfaced on his head that suspiciously sounds like Reborn's squeaky voice. Something about competitors for the next boss's position and how one should never back down from a challenge, claiming that it was "Vongola's Tradition" to uphold, and since he was officially known as the heir, it was now his responsibility to continue said Tradition.

Tsuna had an inkling that the previous bosses were just bored because no one was as strong as them.

He mentally groaned.

As the bell rang, he gathered his stationery quickly. Shoving it into his bag and sealed it when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

It was gripping him. Hard.

"Come to the Namimori Park after school. Don't bail because I know where you live,"

For a moment, he was confused on what Gokudera meant, before everything came into place. Suddenly, all the glares and the air around the silveret had around him started to make sense. This wasn't just a random bully that he encountered everyday, but someone who know how things work in the underworld.

He was a mafioso, and he came to challenge Tsuna's position as the next heir of Vongola.

Tsuna stood rooted on the spot, a thin layer of cold sweat was starting to form on his temples. That was a threat, and he wasn't stupid enough to miss the implication on that sentence. Gokudera planned on challenging him, and had a foresight that he would most likely not agree to it that the teen had to resort on the remaining family he had.

"I'll be waiting." Was the last thing he heard him say.

Tsuna gripped his bag strap tightly. He had Hibari to attend to after school, he knew the teen would land a harsher punishment if he was a second late to his duties. But, Tsuna couldn't think past that, he couldn't ignore the unknown variable that was known as Gokudera. He just couldn't, not with that threat on his mother that was hanging through the air.

He distantly remembered the promise he made with the school prefect this morning, but Tsuna couldn't give a damn about it right now. Hibari could come and punish him as he liked, but no one could restrain him from accepting Gokudera's challenge now that his mother's safety was on the line.

And Tsuna would be damned if something were to happen to her.

He sincerely hoped Hibari would understand.

* * *

Too much tension? Does the pacing move too fast?

If you guys find anything weird, like double spacing, weird punctuation and the likes, don't hesitate to tell me! I will fix it ASAP.

AN: I hope no one minded backstory (this isn't flash back lol), as it would likely happen with new characters I'd introduce later on. I'm rarely someone who likes flash back (I'm guilty of skipping flashbacks – unless it's something very important –, I would just skim through them), but I appreciate back story because it provided insight to the characters I'm reading or written.

I liked to believe that making bombs and assassination wasn't the only thing Gokudera learned from Shamal. He has a sponge for a brain that absorbs anything he learn. Like, poof, he solved advanced university level of math calculus when he was four _teen._ He made various chemicals and other homemade bombs on his own without losing a limb. Can you see how much I like him?

And also, there has to be something that made Gokudera have mad respect for the man, I mean you can see it by the way he copied his hairstyle for God's sake. Even with his dedication to Tsuna, he never tried to copy his hairstyle.

And that's saying something.

(I'd have to thank Akira Amano for being so... subtle with back story, because I have the excuse to alter them however I liked because nothing was clear-cut yet).

Thank you so much to those who reviewed: Frwt, Cristy1969, CaleidoscopeS, rozielrie, Paintingroses201, Breath after Death, Nella Moonblood Royalle, Nella Moonblood Royalle, and Leib (guest)! Your reviews means so much to me and I kept rereading them everytime I'm feeling unmotivated.

and for Leib: Thank you! You'll just have to wait I guess, not exactly "outdad" but something more similar, but that was close enough. Their relationship at the beginning would be shaky, but it'll get better as times goes on. Tsuna wouldn't have to be tortured by "that" forever... oops, almost spoiling here. and yeah, you can just book mark my story through your browser? I don't know any other alternative for favorites in this site, sadly :( 

Thank you for everyone else who followed, favorited, and reading my story!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I think up to this point, it doesn't matter if it's following the cannon, was it? As I've derailed the plot from its source since the beginning. So, yeah, this story will _loosely_ be following cannon. Expect the unexpected (or if you've had wild guesses or extremely lucky guesses; expected) characters to show up... without particular order. I will try to use side characters with Minimal screen time/line into a more active role.

Oh yeah, every character that I've decided to include has their own role in this, whether they're vampires or humans, so don't be sad if your guesses missed their mark.

 **Warning:** Trigger happy Hayato + Dynamite + Reborn – Tsuna = Chaos, in a sense. Think I should raise the Rating to M, just in case? (lol it rhymes)

==oOXOo==

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Kawahira ignored the question and took a scalple off of the metal trailer with his gloved hand. This was no ordinary scalple, as it was made of pure silver – the only substance aside from _spells_ that could physically render any vampire from recovering too quickly – coated with enough Holy Water – another useless substance those humans so-called hunter believed to have harmed their kin – to leave enough trails to indicate the preparator and carelessly slashed an open wound onto the unmoving body, he was careful enough not to hit any vital artery and have made the wound appear to be a clumsy strike to be passed off of as a failed attempt at killing the said vampire.

"Kawahira, I know you're careful, man. But take anymore and the Order will be suspicious!"

Said pure-blood scoffed, then set the scalple down on the metal tray, and muttered a quick incination. A glowing blue rune circle appeared below the unmoving body, glowing brighter and brighter until the light was blinding-white and abruptly disappeared along with the body.

Kawahira sighed in relief, that was the third body he had farmed today, and he would be lying if he wasn't exhausted. Illegally extracting their blood – only two third of it, and he always made sure to leave an open wound large enough to make his victim bleed to death before their slow healing could cover it up – was different than having to stalk, hunt, _and_ immobilize them. Especially if he did it all himself; _alone._

He wiped off the sweat that was starting to drop from his eyebrow with his handerkchief. Today was exhausting, and he doesn't need a green-leaf to tell him how to live his life, damnit.

"Calm down, I have taken precaution and only take the... _trash_ off of the Order's list. They should be thankful that I've reduced their work by one-third." He took off the rubber gloves, tossing it onto the metal tray, and flicked his fingers.

The tray caught aflame with an unsettling shade of reddish orange, with the two man staring at the concentrated flames with exasperation and indignation. "'Sides, I need their blood. How else would I get my share when these scum had weeded out the good ones?"

"You haven't taken out Mukuro." His companion pointed out flatly.

Mukuro had been increasingly active on his hunt lately, having taken the initiative of wiping out a good portion of Japanese citizen – those with high quality blood – before moving onto the neighboring countries and proceed to do the same thing with their own citizen. The last time Skull had heard of him was three months ago, and by that time Mukuro was working his ways across Russia.

No one knows his motives yet, but numerous source had claimed that he was taking _human_ companion with him along the way.

"Ah, yes, that rogue criminal." Kawahira waved his hand dismissively, strolling past the shorter male to take the metal briefcase. He knew he was stalling for time, but he had to know what the other male's intention of seeking him out. "He's not my prey, though, and I doubt the Order wanted to accept him into their ranks given his upbringing."

"So, you're saying you're leaving him to someone else." Kawahira nodded. "That's not all, was it?"

"Perceptive as always, Skull."

The newly identified man raised an unimpressed eyebrow towards Kawahira. "Is there something I need to know about?" The purple haired stunt _man_ inquired, having been used to the other's eccentric behaviour for the last century to be surprised. He followed the bespectacled man out of the sterile room before shutting its metal door in place, it was now a matter of time before the whole building would caught on fire, and both of them didn't want to stick long enough to be caught in the blazing inferno.

"I'm planning on letting Tsunayoshi take care of him. He needs practice, you know, and what's the best teacher than experience?"

Skull knew that there was something wrong the moment he heard about the missing bodies report a year ago, and his guts had been telling him that he needed to check up on his acquintance – not yet a friend, considering how Kawahira roped him into becoming one of the Cursed Seven – to confirm his suspicion. He was right, in a sense, that the pureblood vampire had done something to throw off the Order into a controlled chaos within their own realm, but he never quite found out on _what_ made the man as motivated as he is.

He expected that the man had found another project to amuse him, but Kawahira had thrown all those expectation out of the window the moment he told Skull that he was harboring an unidentified _half-blood_ under his wing, _undetected._

Skull smacked his forehead in exasperation, he had long given up trying to figure out the mind of a six thousand years old vampire, and he certainly wasn't about to try now. "Anyway, I came here to tell you something."

"Finally, I was waiting when you'd bring it up,"

"Shut up. Your midnight activities has alerted the Order, and they're planning to send the Hounds if it continues,"

Kawahira stopped dead on his tracks, his previous taunting smile wiped off of his face. While he was strong enough to take the underground group known as Hounds alone, he wasn't willing to go directly into their path, as he knew those ferocious vampires was all but forgiving. It just spell trouble for him, and by extention, Tsuna.

There's one thing he had to do now, and that is to proceed with Tsuna's training without a moments delay. Kawahira needed to teach him before the shit hit the fan.

"Do you know what they're planning now?" Kawahira asked instead, having come to the decision that there was nothing he could do to prevent the Hounds from sniffing into his territory. Kawahira would be damned it he left his apprentice unguarded for much longer than necessary, and if the question of his ancestry even come forward, he knew they would most likely capture him and corrupt him like they did to the majority of the pure-blooded nobles.

Skull shook his head. "I don't. But, they've heard the cases of missing vampires, Kawahira, and we both know who was responsible for that."

Kawahira cursed loudly, and Skull could only watch in sympathy as he begin drawing a large rune spell beneath their feet with a large stick. "They'll find Tsunayoshi! I haven't even finished training him yet!" Kawahira continued drawing the necessary spell used for teleportation – making necessary adjustment now he had someone else to accompany him – all the while cursing his mind out at the meddling third party with such colorful words that left Skull wondering if this was still the same _wise_ vampire he met all those years ago.

Kawahira finished the last stroke of the circle and carelessly tossed the wooden stick away from them. "You're coming with me." He all but growled out.

Before Skull could utter a word of protest, Kawahira had grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, and without a moments delay; the two vampires disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Soon, the building was engulfed with the same reddish flame Kawahira had set inside; wiping all traces of their involvement in its wake.

~oOXOo~

Gokudera twirled the lone dynamite stick between his fingers idly, waiting for the wimpy Vongola Tenth candidate to show up on the promised meeting place. Never in his life had he considered that he would gain the opportunity to assassinate the world strongest and bloodiest mafia Family heir, with promises that Gokudera himself would be the next boss.

The thought of sitting on the top-most feared Family made him giddy in exitement, it was almost too good to be true. But Gokudera trusted Reborn to honor his end of the deal if he _did_ manage to kill Tsuna.

It was too easy.

"He's coming from the main gate, Hayato. I hope you would perform as expected." Reborn informed cheerely from his perch atop of the nearest tree-branch, his binoculars having transformed back into his pet chameleon.

Gokudera scoffed. "'Bout damn time." He took a cigarette out the pack inside his breastpocket, and using the lighter he produced from his pants pocket, lit it.

~oOXOo~

Tsuna smelt it before seeing him. There, in the middle of the playground, stood Gokudera with a stick of dynamite twirling between his fingers. If Tsuna was in denial – and Gokudera hadn't made that threat –, he would think the tan, cylinder stick to be some harmless fireworks. The prospect of getting killed with one of those explosive stick felt too real to be a prank.

Here he was, facing his soon to be killer with nothing but empty fists as weapon.

Reborn choose this moment to jump between them, a gun in hand. "I will be acting as referee-" _Of course._ _Reborn_ would treat this death match as if he's judging an interstate sports game. "-and I will make sure none of you cheated. The winner for today's match will be the Vongola Tenth generation heir, and the loser-" _If they're alive_ went unspoken, though the two of them caught the double meaning soon enough. "-would have to pledge their loyalty to the winner."

Tsuna stood still, confused beyond measure as Reborn delivered the last warning before their match. He promised the position of Vongola Tenth to the winner? But, wasn't Reborn the one that told him that Vongola was strict when it comes to inheritance?

Tsuna could distantly recall what Reborn had said to him, on his first night of meeting the Hitman in his home.

" _Only those with the blood of Vongola will be accepted as the new Boss; position gained through coercion, defeat, and assassination will be null if they do not posses a drop of Vongola blood."_

" _I will be your tutor, as well as your first line of defense should anyone wishes to harm you."_

Then it clicked, and everything made sense once Tsuna remembered the crucial piece of information unknown to those outside of Vongola.

 _And the loser has to pledge loyalty to the winner._ Two birds, one stone.

The previous boiling anger he felt towards Gokudera simmered away as realization hit him full force. This was just a set up to test his capability as Vongola heir, carefully wrapped into an elaborate plan to make it seems like it was a fair chance to challenge the position for the Tenth heir, when the truth was that it was simply a ruse to train him, and to eliminate any direct threat aimed at Tsuna. Gokudera was played into believing that he could become the Tenth, and the fact that the bomber has no additional information of the inner workings of Vongola and accepted the challenge has cemented the fact that he knew _nothing_ of what was coming for him.

He would involuntarily become Tsuna's subordinate, or Reborn would crossed him off if he managed to kill Tsuna.

It sounds cruel, but it's also very effective.

"You may begin once I left the field."

You won't survive the underground if you're fragile.

~oOXOo~

Tsuna bit back a curse as he was flung backward with a massive force from the chain explosion the bomber had set. Having not expected the force of the explosion to send him sailing through the air, Tsuna had put minimal effort on covering his body from the impact, and he soon regretted coming here without an ounce of preparation as he felt his breath left his lungs when he slammed into the metal railing that he could only identify as the park's gate. There was a sickening crack and Tsuna hissed at the numb throb on his back.

He was glad that all his internal organs were dead, or else he could imagine passing out by the impact alone.

Tsuna hissed as he felt blood dripping down from his back into the ground, he was sure he broke something there, but that could wait another time as he heard Gokudera shout 'Double Bomb!' somewhere in front of him.

The airwave from the previous explosion was enough to send everything into disarray, covering a good portion of the park with dust-filled air, and it was easy to deduct that Gokudera only had his general location from the sound of the impact his body was in.

 _Oh shit!_

There was a tug at the back of his mind that screamed 'Duck!' and Tsuna wasted no second as he fell flat to his stomach, Tsuna covered his head with his arm and the explosion followed soon afterwards. The brunet ignored the stinging pain, and the heat the bombs produces when he heard a set of footseps coming closer into his position.

"Tch, are you a coward? Come out and face me! Or have you forgotton my next target?"

Tsuna wisely kept his mouth shut as he slowly crouched down. Gokudera was trying to provoke him, he knew, and by insulting him, the silveret would have expected him to charge head first into the more experienced fighter. He did none of that, and instead, Tsuna stepped sideways, careful to not make a sound.

Using his limited range of vision, Tsuna began to feel around him for whatever could be used as a weapon against Gokudera. "Come out, you coward!" Tsuna ignored the taunting as he continued searching for a weapon, and stopped short when he felt a cool, metal pole in his grasp.

Tsuna eyed the teal pole, there was a rugged part on each side – probably because of the blast of one of Gokudera's stray dynamite – it was an arm's length metal pole, and it's width was small enough that it fit into Tsuna's small grasp.

It was enough, Tsuna decided. He then gripped the metal pole and carefully swung it to the side as if he's holding a _shinai_.

Tsuna took a step into the cloud of dust, and another, and another, and another, until he was running directly towards the source of that awful smell of tobacco. He gave no moment of hesitation as he swung the pole high into the air and brought it down with enough force to stagger Gokudera, who used the back of his arm to block it before it could hit his head.

Gokudera winced as the pain finally registered, and waste no moment to drop into a crouch and kicked Tsuna's leg with one fluid swipe.

Tsuna dropped into the unforgiving ground, he did not expect Gokudera's fast reaction time and hadn't taken the necessary precaution on defending himself.

That was a mistake he would not repeat the third time.

Tsuna opened his eyes just in time to see Gokudera's sillhouette directly in front of him, and the shadow was getting closer and closer and–

The familiar pull on the back of his head was working overdrive, spitting directions and any possible way to sabotage the situation on their favor before the urge to _roll out of the way_ gained his attention. Tsuna did just that, and rolled away to put a good distance away from Gokudera.

Tsuna looked up in time to see Gokudera lit another dynamite and throwing it in front of him.

Gokudera was a good fighter long range and _even better_ fighter on close range.

It frustates Tsuna that in every hit he managed to give him, Gokudera always moved two steps further and manage to retaliate just as fast. Gokudera was used to this, he realized, between an untrained civilian and a freelance assassin – that Tsuna had no idea how long had trained – it was obvious to him who would emerge as the victor.

But Tsuna refuses to accept defeat, because he knew what the outcome will be if he let Gokudera win.

With renewed vigor, Tsuna charged at Gokudera–

~oOXOo~

"Hmm, his speed is average at best– that was one sloppy uppercut! His strength and endurance is below average even for normal civilian. Balance is okay– need more work on that, but that reaction speed is unnatural... it's as if..." _He knew where it comes from._

Reborn muttered to himself as he watched the two trade blows after blow, with Tsuna playing dirty – that was unexpected, he never knew Tsuna had a single mean bone in his body. Reborn guessed it must be the effect of fighting in a death match, he'd have to increase the amount of hostile party for Tsuna to take care of, then. – and Gokudera returning the favor two fold, with his carefully timed attack pattern and distraction his dynamites provides him, it was clear that he would win this round.

But... Tsuna did so well for someone who has never involved in a fight before, and the brunet had even took the initiative on picking up random object as weapons to get an upper-hand from Gokudera.

He has the brain for combat, but he doesn't have the knowledge nor experience to single handedly defeat an enemy.

"Oops, seems like the timing is long overdue, how about..." Reborn cocked his miniature sniper rifle, waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot Tsuna with the Deathperation bullet.

(Which only has one by ten chance of working successfully, with failure resulting in death. However, his name isn't Reborn if he's afraid to take risks.)

~oOXOo~

Tsuna staggered back after the blow he received on his face almost dislocated his jaw.

Unsurprisingly, Gokudera didn't hold back at all, he even enjoyed beating Tsuna, too!

Tsuna spat out the blood that started to gather in his mouth ( _Ow, did he broke something inside?)_ , and wiped it with the back of his tattered gloves.

They weren't given time to rest when they heard a single gunshot.

~oOXOo~

Reborn watched his student drop dead to the ground, unmoving, with a bullet hole on his temple.

(He secretly prayed that Tsuna will be one of the lucky ones to emerge into a Dying-will state.)

A second passed, then another, and another, and Reborn couldn't stop his rapidly beating heart, anxious. This is longer than what it normally take for the bullet to takes effect and Reborn was suddenly afraid that he had _accidentally killed Tsuna._

Then, like a ripple on a calm pond, Tsuna's eyes opened – not wide, not aggressive – and they were treated with the sight they never expected.

There was a lot of contradiction happening all at once, because Reborn knew that this wasn't supposed to happen yet. Instead of his clothes ripping off of his body and leaving him only on his briefs, Tsuna retained his clothes. Instead of him screaming 'REBORN!' on the top of his lungs, Tsuna stood there, assessing the damage created by Gokudera's dynamite with an aura of calmness Reborn knew he never possessed.

Instead of aggressive assault Reborn knew was the result of Deathperation bullet, there is...

"I thought it was kind of unfair that I was not given any weapon to fight someone who's clearly more experienced than me,"

This new, calm Tsuna shrugged off his leather jacket carelessly, a lazy smile forming on his lips.

"But, now, this match has been decided," Tsuna let his smile form into a smirk, picking up the same metal pole he first used against Gokudera. "right?"

==oOXOo==

 ***cackles evilly* HA I'M NOT DEAD YET.**

Sorry guys for the late update, but I hope this will satisfy you for this time *wink*

The fight was supposed to end here but dear me extended it till I'm dizzy with all these words.

Guys I need your cooperation for this fic because I can't do spell check when I don't have WiFi T_T so if you find any spelling errors, just review it or message me. (Or if you find any grammatical mistakes be sure to let me know so I can fix it.)

 _Special Thanks for;_ _ **sousie**_ _,_ _ **rozielrie**_ _,_ _ **Paintingroses201**_ _,_ _ **Nella Moonblood Royalle**_ _, and_ _ **Guest**_ _for reviewing last chapter! Your input helps me a lot!_


	11. Chapter 11

It must've been the gunshot earlier that Gokudera quickly realizes that the tables had been turned.

When he thought Tsuna had tire himself out and Gokudera could go for the killing blow, Tsuna was suddenly able to move faster than he expected, and evaded the oncoming explosives in a graceful movements that was too fluid to be a coincidence.

Was it a trick then? Had he had the capacity to strategize against him to chip away at his ammunition and stamina? Was Tsuna trying to tire him out before landing a final blow?

... Did he even take Gokudera seriously before the gunshot rang?

Gokudera shook his head to rid himself off of the thought. What he needed now was a victory, and to do that he'd have to _kill_ the pathetic wimp to ensure his future.

* * *

Tsuna could feel that there was something different going on in his psyche, his sight was more refined, focused and his nerves had calmed down considerably for Tsuna to make a better judgement on his next move. Tsuna admitted that he made more mistake than intended on the last hour – mistakes that would have ripped him off of his life had he been a normal human –, but there was nothing he could do about it now, other than continuing their fight.

Tsuna left his gaze drift to Gokudera, who was trying to regain his breath few yards away from him and let a small smile grace his lips. "Gokudera-kun," He began, and the bomber glared at him for casually addressing him, how amusing. "do you know the conditions necessary to become Vongola Boss?" He said conversationally, as if they were merely discussing the weather.

As expected, Gokudera blew up. "Shut up! Once I kill you, I could be the Tenth!"

Tsuna sighed, he figured as much. Reborn hadn't offered a single explanation to Gokudera before hiring him. "First, you have to be born from Vongola's bloodline." Tsuna continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, watching Gokudera intently as the bomber reached the same conclusion as he had earlier.

 _That's right, Gokudera-kun. No matter how hard you fight, you could never become a Vongola Boss._

Tsuna knew that it was dishonorable of him to do this – fighting dirty was another matter entirely, were you expecting bunch of mafioso to honor the soldier's code? –, but he had to find a way for Gokudera to admit defeat, he couldn't possibly try to beat him up- or worse, kill him to make his point across, it's just too cruel.

" _Secondly,"_ Tsuna pressed firmly, he couldn't back down now, he had to be the one to deliver the harsh truth to the tickling time bomb. "you must posses sky flames."

Gokudera visibly deflated at that, and Tsuna bit back a bitter chuckle that almost escaped his lips.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Gokudera-kun? Let's stop this unnecessary fight," That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because as soon as Tsuna stopped talking, Gokudera was throwing waves upon waves of lit dynamites on his direction.

Tsuna bit back a curse as he jumped backwards, avoiding the first wave of dynamites easily.

The dynamites exploded, once again obscuring the area with dust filled air.

Not wanting to be caught in another blast like he did on the first time, Tsuna ran into the tree covered areas, using the thick trunk of the trees to hide his body. Right now what he needs was strategy, he cannot attack Gokudera blindly now that Tsuna had a grasp on his attack pattern.

Now that he thought about it, Gokudera always uses explosives to his advantage. First, he would eliminate his opponent's primary sense – figuratively speaking – by reducing their field of vision and range by a considerable amount. Then, once he was sure that his enemy would be too disoriented to notice, he would send another wave of dynamites on their direction as a final blow. Anyone who was caught unaware of the second wave would have succumbed their fate, considering it was hard to _see_ anything, no one would see the concealed sticks until it was too late.

And if that doesn't work as he expected. He would resort into hand-to-hand combat to finish off the job. He was decent with it, even. Though the movement were too rough and lacked the sign that hinted it was a honed talent.

It was reckless, flashy, and dangerous method, but it worked nonetheless.

"So what if I don't have Sky Flames?!"

Tsuna slowly moved out of his hiding place, observing Gokudera as he ranted about the inequality of the underground hierarchy.

"So what if I don't have that dirty bloodline?! What would you know of me?!"

 _This is getting personal, I thought he wanted to be the tenth?_

"I'll show you! I'll show every one of you that I can be as capable as _them!"_

Tsuna stared at Gokudera in confusion, now hiding behind the bushes. He could see a vague idea into what Gokudera was trying to tell him, even with the amount of profanities and boiling anger that clouded his words into an incomprehensive sentence.

"And you! I can't believe the strongest mafia famiglia picked out a _fucking_ wimpy _civilian,_ who knew _nothing_ of the underworld– as the candidate! That's a fucking _disgrace_ to us veteran mafioso! _"_

 _Well, that's true to some extent,_ Tsuna thought with an incriminating smile. _You had no idea either, Gokudera-kun._

"I don't have a choice in that matter." Tsuna answered calmly, emerging from his hiding place. Tsuna saw no point in hiding now, not with the way Gokudera unraveled his thoughts to him.

If he couldn't convince Gokudera to stop fighting by talking to him, Tsuna figured that he would have to do it the hard way, since the bomber was _too_ stubborn to be reasonable.

Gokudera snarled, raising his hands in defense. "What do you mean you've got no choice? Do you think I'll believe such bullshit?"

"I told you, _to be_ a Vongola boss, you need to posses the bloodline. I happen to be the only one left, you see, so Reborn here-" Tsuna indicated his free hand to the trees, where he knew Reborn was hiding and observing them. "was sent to train me for the position."

Gokudera frowned at the recent revelation, he had reached the same conclusion earlier, but to hear it directly from Tsuna was still jarring.

"Do you know, that they – The Ninth's sons – were assassinated?"

Gokudera visible blanched, mouth hanging open as he stared at Tsuna as if he'd grown a second head.

"They can't protect _four_ grown man in their own turf, and the Ninth was desperate enough for an Heir to be picking _me;_ the _last_ direct line from the first Vongola boss. Yes, I am a civilian, but does it matter to them? No. It doesn't. What mattered to them was for the next generation to continue, and if you honestly think that they'd award you for killing _me,_ you're more naïve than I am." He smiled bitterly. Tsuna could see the pained frown on Gokudera's face, as if he was swallowing a bitter pill with each word Tsuna muttered.

"But-"

"I'm not done yet, Gokudera-kun. _If_ you'd managed to kill me, Reborn will be delivering your head in a silver platter and Vongola would have no legitimate heir left. What do you think will happen then, Gokudera- _kun?_ " Tsuna inquired softly, his tone wasn't exactly mocking, but the small self-deprecating smile spoke louder than the warnings he had just uttered.

* * *

Hidden beneath the foliage, Reborn silently cursed as he observed the two teens from his perch.

Everything wasn't exactly going as planned, and he couldn't find it in himself to blame anyone other than the Vongola informant on having _incorrect_ information about their possible heir. Because the boy standing there, with blazing orange eyes, was not as the reports made him out to be.

First mistake they'd made was somewhat trivial, if one didn't think too much of it, it was the fact that Tsuna was more perceptive than they assumed. It was a good trait to have in any boss candidate, but the cynicism of how he delivered his thoughts was _dangerous_. _If_ Reborn trained Tsuna to use his charm as veiled weapon, he could've sway Families into _wars._ And if that wasn't a sobering thought, he didn't know what _was_.

Secondly, Tsuna wasn't supposed to enter an incomplete state of Hyper Dying Will Mode. He was _supposed_ to enter the Dying Will state, finish his business with Gokudera in under five minutes – and if he was lucky, Tsuna will be able to convince Gokudera into joining his family. But instead of it going according to his plan, Tsuna had the gall to coax the bitterness out of Gokudera as easily as water running down the drain. He didn't know if he should be _concerned_ with Tsuna's ability to make people reveal their darkest secret to him or if he should be pleased at the prospect of teaching Tsuna another bargaining technique.

Thirdly... there seemed to be some weird medical condition going on with Tsuna. Of all the time Reborn had spent shadowing him, out in the open air or from one of his hiding place, Tsuna had never touched any of his food, even if his mother insisted. He had also noticed that there's always no extra plate for Tsuna when they were having breakfast early that morning, and Nana had been saying that it's been going on for a few months; Tsuna would help her with some of the house chores early in the morning, then taking off to school just as early.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mystery, even with the weird sigil and drawings in his bedrooms, nothing baffled Reborn more than his apparent differences from the reports he was given.

* * *

Gokudera lowered his hands as the horrified image started to click into his mind, it was too logical to be denied, and he knew he'd be damned if he ignored the warning Tsuna had just given him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it! There was some sort of vague contract between Reborn and him, the order to ' _eliminate the Vongola Heir'_ was not accompanied by any other information he needed to know, and the fact that the reward was to be ' _the new heir to the tenth throne'_ was too good to pass up.

He hadn't been thinking straight then, with his focus divided on trying to prove himself and the rest of their community into accepting him and seeing him more than the bastard they painted him to be. Thus, acquiring information about his target from Reborn hadn't been in the forefront of his mind.

But now, after Tsuna had listed off how it was impossible for him to be the next heir... there's only one thing he could do.

He'd bring the wimp down with him or he'd die trying.

* * *

 **AN** : Hold up guys, don't bring pitch-forks please! I'm sorry for not updating for... almost a year, but I was stumped in the middle of writing this chapter that once again, ended in a damn cliff-hanger.

(But hey, at least you guys know I'm alive right?)


End file.
